Life As a Flygon!
by Perish Song
Summary: An evil organization with unknown goals captures May and proceeds to perform a cruel experiment on her. How would this change affect her current, complicated life?


"No! Let me out of here!" May screamed as she pounded her fists against the glass walls surrounding her. The scientist who had shoved her into the cylindrical glass cage with a grey dome for a top smirked as he took his position on the chair located right outside where she was trapped.

"Relax, sweetie," he said in a mocking tone. "I can assure you that there is no need to be ashamed of being naked in front of me. It is not for perverted reasons. In fact, your absence of clothes would save you from much pain later on. As for the reason why we have trapped you inside this glass... well, you are, after all, our test subject. Don't you know that when ratatas are used for science experiments, they are trapped... like ratatas?"

"I don't give a damn about your sick experiments... how you treated those previous guys were cruel! You can't just force people to suffer for your own selfish reasons!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Does it matter they have suffered? Their minds have completely changed to that of Pokemons'. They do not know anything of their human past. They don't even remember they were once human." Then he grinned. "If you see them now, you can see them - ah - _scamper_ with joy in their current state, their human problems and stress forgotten. And don't try to lecture me on what's right and what's wrong. As my sister always says, I have no conscience."

He threw back his head and laughed. "You're disgusting," May spat at him.

His eyes gleamed as he returned his gaze to May's angry face. Her face betrayed her fierce expression; flickers of nervousness showed up from time to time, and she was fiddling with her hands.

"What does it matter anyway?" he asked softly. "There's no use hiding it; you're scared. You have just witnessed our second male test subject very painfully complete the finishing touches to his transformation into a sandslash. And you're about to suffer a similar fate. To be honest, I'm glad you came by. We needed female test subjects, to ensure the same results would happen to them."

At those words, May finally gave in. There was no point in putting up her facade: she was scared. She had just witnessed the cruel man - no, not just him, but this entire organization of evil scientists - watch a human-sandslash mutant painfully complete his transformation without showing a sign of pity, despite his pleas and screams of torture. Now, she had foolishly gotten herself captured and was sealed inside this packed cylinder. There was no hope; even Ash couldn't rescue her this time...

At the thought of Ash, May broke down. She slumped down, hand resting on the glass, as silent tears gradually began to flow down her cheeks. She was aware of a door opening, and a voice mocking her, but her thought was only centered on Ash... the love of her life... she hadn't even said a proper good-bye...

The anger and sadness bottling up inside her got too much, and she looked up at the man's smirking face, her tears flowing freely now. "Why?" she shouted. "Why are you doing this? What's the purpose of transforming innocent people into Pokemons, when there are already so much Pokemons around us?"

The man's eyebrows moved up. "What's the point of me answering that to someone who's about to lose her humanity?" he said menacingly. He then turned to a bespectacled, green-haired woman behind him, whom May did not notice.

"Karen!" he bellowed. "Fetch this girl's clothes for me, will ya?"

Karen had an emotionless look on her face as she walked over to a table and picked up May's clothes. On the top was a small orange case containing all of May's contest ribbons. May held her breath as the man opened the case.

"Get your filthy hands off it, you son of a-" May began to say in a trembling voice, but the last word came out as a croak as he slammed the case down to the floor and smashed it with his foot.

"Beauty contest ribbons, eh?" he hissed. "Seems like you have a natural affinity to Pokemons with high beauty." He removed his foot from the floor, revealing the once-colorful ribbons which were smudged and torn. May could only watch tearfully as all the hard work put into her training went up in smoke. An evil grin crept up his face as he closed his eyes, and then he whirled around to face Karen.

"Karen! Give me all the DNA samples from Pokemons which are from the Bug egg groups. All of them!"

Karen looked up at the man questioningly and said, "Bug? They hardly seem appropriate for this young girl."

"You think I'm going to transform her based on her achievements?" he growled. "I'm trying to do the opposite, to torture her as much as possible. Now get those DNA samples!"

"But-"

"Shut up and get them, before I force you become a Pokemon too!"

Karen shot an apologetic look to May before retrieving a tray full of small vials, each containing a small amount of green liquid. The man randomly selected one and it against the glass, allowing May to see the labels.

"Beautifly," he told her, pointing to the first one. "But I won't be turning you into something which actually has a high beauty factor... hell, it was one of your Pokemons, right?" He laughed. "Whichever Pokemon I'm going to turn you into, I want to make it something which you won't enjoy."

He chose another one closer to the center.

"How 'bout a nincada?" he taunted. "You can spend the rest of you life as a creepy little critter, burrowing in the ground in search of tree roots to eat, all the while looking forward to shedding your skin in the hopes of one day, you'll evolve into a ninjask."

May's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

"Watch me," he grinned, but just as he was about to uncork the vial another one caught his eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here!" he cried as he set the nincada bottle back to its hole, and picked up yet another. "I didn't expect to see this one in the Bug egg group!"

He held the label up close to May's face so that she could see it. Reluctantly, she read the words written on the paper: Flygon.

"Flygon..." She remembered the strange bug-like Dragon pokemon from her adventure in Forina, and when her rival Drew used it against her in a contest battle, though she didn't know whether to be relieved or disgusted to find out that she wasn't going to become a true Bug-type Pokemon.

She shifted her attention back to the man, who had just finished pumping the DNA into a syringe which was initially filled with some other transparent liquid, and he started to move to the cylinder where May was trapped in.

"Do you know how our transformation works, May?" he asked to the cowering May, who was taking in deep breaths.

"G - get away from me, you creep!" May walked back, heart slamming against her ribcage, as he pressed a button, allowing a small part of the glass wall to retreat into the grey dome.

"You see," he said as he edged closer to May who was leaning against the other side of the glass, "Karen here was tinkering with viruses which were able to store the DNA within itself in the form of plasmids - rings to you. Once these viruses found cells, they would release those DNA into the cell, killing itself in the process. In the meantime, I was successfully able to inject a chemical into the virus itself, such that it would wipe out the DNA of the cell it sought out but not the ones it contained. Clever, eh? Anyway, these new DNA would occupy the cells for themselves, slowly but surely changing them so that they would resemble that of-"

"Shut up!" May screamed, crouching down as she slammed her hands to her ears. The man grinned, "You get the idea" before suddenly grabbing May's left arm and jabbing the needle into it.

An intense, stinging pain spread throughout her arm as she watched the man push the needle further into her bloodstream. "No! No!" she screamed, swaying her other arm, but the damage was done. The man withdrew the needle and put it into his pocket, while a bubble of blood issued from the hole on May's arm. Once again, tears were streaming down May's face as she watched the man go back out and press another button, causing the glass walls to go down again.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands on the wall. "I'm not going to be part of your experiment! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Karen was looking away, tears gathering in her own eyes. The man only looked back, with the annoying grin still on his face.

"But you're already part of the experiment," he said sleekly. "Seeing as how it takes a minimum of three hours for the virus to fully spread around those plasmids, let's nab a little sleep, shall we?"

And before May could do anything in reply, the man hit a red button with his fists. Immediately, small pipes retracted from the inside of the plastic dome, filling the whole cylinder with a white steam.

"Ugh..." May muttered as she inhaled some of the gas._ No_, she thought as she dropped to her knees, her eyelids feeling heavy. _I'm not going like this..._ She felt her consciousness slipping away as she struggled to say something. As her vision became cloudy, the last sight she caught of was of Karen's tearful face before her head hit the floor, unconscious.


End file.
